Amelia's Last Adventure
by MidgetChloe
Summary: Thanks to the Weeping Angels, Amy and Rory end up in a parallel universe that the Doctor is already familiar with. *note- I haven't written for this in a while but I don't plan to give up on it either!*
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Williams' eyes slowly opened. All she could see was two dark figures standing over her, slowly coming into focus. All she could hear was some kind of... whooshing noise. She felt around with her hands, there was sand all around her. She sat up quickly, but she suddenly fell back down.

"Easy" a familiar, soothing male voice said  
"Rory!" Amy screamed clinging to him. Tears started falling down her face.  
"I... I thought I had lost you" she sniffled.  
"I did too" he said, breathing in the scent of her flowing red hair  
She pressed her lips to his hard at first, but slowly softened the kiss until she passed out again with a soft thud on the beach.

Once again Amelia awakened. This time she was in some sort of hospital room, and instead of two figures standing over her, there were three.  
She leaned to kiss Rory again... but something was different about him.  
"Oh bloody hell that's twice now" she heard him say.  
Amy opened her eyes to discover she had not been kissing her husband, but a man with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes hidden by square spectacles.  
"Who are you?! You're not Rory! Where is he!?"  
"Amy, Amy calm down, I'm here" he said, barging past the other man.  
"Then who is _he?!_"  
"The Doctor"  
"Yes, hi" The Doctor chipped in, going to shake Amy's hand.  
"No! Get away! Where's my Raggedy Man! That's not him!"  
Amy hadn't noticed the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
"Raggedy man!" she screamed  
The third figure who had not spoken had managed to sneak round the other side of Amy's bed and stab a needle containing an anaesthetic into her arm.  
"Ow! What was that! I don't even know who you are and you're going round stabbing me!"  
"Sorry," the blonde said "it was just a little something to calm you down"  
"Calm me down! I'm perfectly fine! What do you think you're doing playing doctor eh?!"  
"Um hello? Yes actually that's me!" The Doctor said  
"Shut up!" The redhead roared  
The blonde girl sniggered.  
"What are you laughing at, _mate?!"  
_"Amy, Amy" Rory said, trying to extinguish her flames of anger.  
"What?! You defending her! Back off bitch that's my man!"  
"A..." Rory started but the Doctor interrupted  
"And 5..4..3..2..1.."  
"What are y..." Amy stuttered.  
"Oooh this is nice. It's like the world is a big smiley face."  
She proceeded to giggle for about five minutes  
"What have you just done to my wife?" Rory said, his voice slowly raising in volume  
"Oh she'll be fine once the instant effect wears off, it's better than her yelling her head off. Anything is better than that." The Doctor said, taking off his glasses.  
"Oi! That's my wife you're talking about!"  
"Yes yes I know"  
"I think it would be best if you and your..._girlfriend_ gave us a minute? Hm?"  
"Mmmm yeah go on then. I'll be back soon to explain to her though"  
"Right..yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, Amy, I need you to calm down and listen to me, ok?"  
"Ohh sshh" Amy said pressing her finger to Rory's lips  
"Come here my fuzzy wuzzy bear" she tried to kiss him.  
Rory pulled away  
"I'm going to go get you some coffee to try and wake you up, alright?"  
"Noooooo" Amy pouted  
"I'll be back in five minutes, tops."  
He left.

Amy sat on the bed, twirling her hair aimlessly and picking at her nails till Rory came back. The effects of the drug seemed to be wearing off a bit. She immediately regretted how she had acted a few minutes previously.

When her husband came back through with coffee she remembered what had happened last time that happened. She burst into tears again.  
Rory ran over to her, sloshing coffee on the floor.  
"Hey.. what is it? It's alright I'm here" He wrapped his arms around her  
"No, I'm fine" Amy sniffed  
"It's just.. last time you went to get coffee... I thought.. I mean" Amy choked through the tears  
"Ssh it's okay, but you need to listen to me now, no interruptions, okay?"  
Amy nodded, dreading what was about to come. Rory always tried to make light of dark situations, so when he had a face that serious on, she knew it was going to be something dreadful.

"Right I've been speaking to The Doctor... this one... I'll um.. I'll get to that later. Yeah anyway, he um.. he .."  
"Rory for God's sake just tell me!" Amy said, unaware of the fact that she was trembling.  
Rory walked over to her and took her hand, gently rubbing his thumb up and down hers. He took a deep breath.  
"Ok. You know how we got zapped here by the Angels? Well crossing dimensions isn't' ... simple. There are lots of things that could go wrong, and well, The Doctor doesn't quite know whats wrong with you , he calls it "Whiney Angry Sad Angel Provoked Syndrome" but I think that sounds ... well a bit daft."  
Amy stifled a giggle.  
Rory pretended not to notice.  
"This is quite a serious..._mental _disorder.."  
Amy's expression changed from simply _trying _to keep a straight face to the most solemn expression she had had on her face since she had met Rory.  
Rory waited to see if Amy would respond to what he had just said, but her silence told him to continue.  
"It's not too serious, well we think its sort of unheard of... Um. Basically it uh causes you mood swings, like before you were kinda really angry, but in severe cases it can also change your personality..." Rory started to tear up.  
"Rory, you listen to me now" Amy said with surprising strength behind her voice.  
"I am a fighter. I will fight this, don't you worry Rory Williams I will _never _forget you. You will always be my husband no matter what.  
Amy pulled her husband close into a teary embrace.


End file.
